Imperfection
by DanielleBowtieandSouffleGirl
Summary: What happens when Hermione suddenly ends up in a forest in the middle of nowhere?Who will she meet? What will she discover on her way,her way back to reality or is fantasy? You be the judge.


**Miss Invisible**

It all started the day I decided to take a walk in the forest. I woke up to a sparkling dew covered morning.

The birds were chirping and a singing. My mum fixed french toast for breakfast. It was amazingly rich and delicious. I put on a sweatshirt and walked outside ignorant to the fact of time travel. The fragrant breeze felt cool on my face, but very refreshing. I walked to the little creek and caught a little frog. The frog didn't try to get away so I let him go. To hold something against its' will is an act of cruelty,in this case the frog was wise. I let him go because he did not try to get away. I remember skipping through a meadow of wildflowers. While skipping, I came across a hollow board. I lifted it up and discovered a tunnel. It looked very strange to me so I covered it back up and went home. I went home and did not tell anyone what I had discovered. I decided to go the next day with a flashlight. I found the board easily and I slowly eased myself down the tunnel. There was no ladder but there were holes to put my feet. I held my flashlight and looked around. What I saw amazed me. I turned around and I saw a crystallized tunnel and I walked into it to discover a room full of treasures. When I say treasures I mean gold and even jewels, there were tiaras and books everywhere. There was a brilliant broken chandelier. I went over to the books all over the shelves. The books were written in Latin and Spanish and some were in a n ancient language,lost to time. I turned around and saw an ancient snow globe. The globe had a women inside I picked it up and looked at the bottom of it. It said Rowena Ravenclaw . I could not help but smile at that.. Then something caught my eye. It was a beautiful potion bottle. I opened it up cautiously and inhaled it. It smelled like freshly cut grass on a summer's day. Strangely I could hear birds chirping and someone singing the most magical tune. I was so awestruck that I almost dropped the bottle in my haste to get over to the door. I put the bottle down and dizzily walked back to the tunnels. I climbed up to find myself in a different time. It was the same meadow but there were trees all around it and I could see a tiny little house with a candle lit in the window. I decided to look around . I knocked on the little houses green door and waited. A lady came to the door she was very petite and pretty. I told her I was lost and she said to come in. Her house was quite cozy she offered me a cup of coco. I sipped my hot chocolate and I figured out she was no other than Harry's mum, Lily Potter, she was a very nice lady and I did not want to leave the safeness of her lovely home. She gave me some bread and some cookies and sent me on my way. I walked through the dark woods scared and alone. I came upon a pretty white house and I knocked on the door. Much to my surprise it was Luna's she came to the door. I was so stunned that I almost forgot to speak. She invited me inside after I told her I was lost. She got me a blanket and told me to sit down,I did so. She told me that she was an aurora,which of course stunned me. Luna was a very sweet and daring person. She loved to go on adventures. She let me stay at her home as a guest of course. Weeks and eventually months and years went by and I was still at Luna's home. We became best of friends again and she often showed me her drawings of nargles,though I did not believe I still tried for her. One day Luna received a rather odd letter it read:

_Dear Ms. Lovegood,_

_Please meet me under the midnight stars beside the lake at Hogwarts one week from December 22nd. Do not be late. If you fail to show up you will never know what I wish to tell you Luna Lovegood. If you bring Hermione Granger with you make sure she keeps her bloody mouth shut unless spoken to. Do not tell anyone else about this meeting or it shall be your last breath Lovegood. You will not regret this. You will dress up,and that is not a request it is an order!_

_Sincerely,_

…_..._

. Being the brave Gryffindor she is,Hermione decided she would go with Luna. The two girls skipped up to Luna's room and started to bounce ideas off one another about what this meeting could be. Hermione went to bed confused and determined to figure out what was going to happen or could happen. Before she fell asleep a blonde headed boy popped into her mind. She smiled and fell asleep into a dream full of peaceful love..so she thought.. Hermione woke up to the smell of mouth-watering bacon and delicious hunny-covered biscuits. I walked downstairs to find Luna coking bacon and George Weasley crying holding a wedding ring. I did not know what to do I was standing there shocked tears of sadness and disbelieve running down my cheeks. How could Luna be cooking when George was crying? Just then Luna turned around and her face was covered in blood,her eyes now a violet evil color. Hermione was slapped awake by a startled Luna. Luna had been sleeping when all of a sudden Hermione started screaming and making pained noises. She was Hermione Jean Granger the one who was braving,amazing,intelligent and almost never afraid of anything. This couldn't happen it shouldn't of happened is all I could think of . I tried to wake her but she didn't wake up so I slapped her across the face.. My best friend my sister. Hermione was my sister not by blood but by soul. It killed me to see her in some much pain...why? What dream could have her so sad? What nightmare could hurt my sister? Hermione stared at her best friend and couldn't help the tears that spilled over her cheeks. She sighed and pulled the covers over her face frightened and confused. Luna sighed deeply and told Hermione she would be in the kitchen when she wanted to talk.

Please read and review! 3

Love

Danielle Jane

I hope you didn't hate it too awfully much!

who do you think will be wanting to meet the two girls?

any ideas? I'm up for your guesses and if you want you can give me some ideas as to where to lead this story! I will take any suggestions into mind.


End file.
